


Don't Change Perfection

by PlaguedParadox



Series: Prompted Works [5]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Married Couple, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: Dark's love has been struck by a writer's block for a small bit now and finally gets frustrated so it's Dark's job to cheer them up.





	Don't Change Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Darkxreader where the reader is a frustrated fanfic writer who's actually writing about him?
> 
>  

 

Tapping on a keyboard was a common sound that Dark heard in the more recent days of his life as his lover had been grasped by the call of the author once again. It happened fairly often. His love would write to their heart’s content for a couple of days or even weeks before being hit by writer’s block for about a month or so before being grasped by the love of writing all over again. The grey skinned man often wished his love would never lose that spark of inspiration that lit up their eyes oh so wonderfully, he hated the glum look on their face as they couldn’t bring themselves to type out a sentence without reading it over and erasing it, again and again. It was heart wrenching to see them be consumed by something they couldn’t control, he even asked the Host for advice considering his past but the once Author was of no use as he simply shrugged and stated that it happens. Dark flinched as he heard his lover cuss under their breath as they backspaced yet more of their work. “Darling, are you alright?” His voice was full of caution as he watched their eyebrow twitch as they looked at their work before gazing over. Frustration was more than evident.

“Nothing seems to be working. Reading, rereading, re-rereading! Nothing! I… Ugh!” They growled out, their hands slamming against their face and tugging on the tufts of hair that their hands grabbed. “I know what I want to write about, I’ve wanted to write about it for a while now I just can’t… I can’t word it without it sounding cliche or stupid!” Carefully, they moved the laptop they were just typing on before crawling across the large bed and laying their head against Dark’s chest even though he was still sitting up. He let out a sigh and pulled them closer to him, his arms firmly around their torso while his lips gently fell against their forehead, moving slowly so he could seem more calm than he was. Dark wanted nothing more than to help, he just didn’t know how. “I feel like a failure.” His love’s whines were muffled against his t-shirt, he had planned on them getting some sleep but he needed to finish some paperwork and they wanted to write, and it usually ended up like this. Him needing to comfort them, calm them and tell them that they’re better than what they give themself credit for and that they’re only a failure if they give up. He didn’t need to say the last part though as they were far too stubborn.

Soon, after Dark’s routine pep talk, his love calmed down and gently stroked the band that was on the man’s left hand as a thankful gesture before turning back to their laptop and typing away again. Dark gazed down at his hand and felt his heart sore while his head swam, he always seemed to get like that as he thought about their marriage. He never believed that anyone could love him, let alone want to make him their spouse and yet, here he was was. The grey man smiled to himself before looking over his partner’s shoulder, curiosity finally getting the best of him after so much time. An eyebrow became raised as he read his name, read his vows word for word and realised that they were writing about the wedding, trying to make it seem like a work of fiction, leaving their name out of it so the reader could insert themselves. Dark’s black eye finally landed on the spot that his lover seemed to be stuck on. Their vows to him. He remembered their vows perfectly but they seemed to be typing and erasing things they had never said and it hurt him. Did they think their vows weren’t enough? Because they certainly were, they practically made him cry and they made Wilford break down into tears. “Why not just say ‘I love you’?” He questioned, pulling his beloved spouse up against his chest, smiling as they squealed with surprised. “As I seem to recall that one was a real crowd pleaser, and I get to hear your vows everyday.” Dark purred into their ear, his smile widening as they giggled bashfully. “There’s no need to change perfection. Why do you think I ask you not to change?” The question was left open as to the implication but it still sent their cheeks a beautiful shade of scarlet no matter how they took it.

Dark’s eyes lit up to a warm brown as he watched them delete the long vows that were never spoken and instead simply type: “I love you.”


End file.
